pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Martha the Killer
Creepypasta jest bazowana na Jeffie the Killerze. Creepypasta była pisana przez dwie osoby, dlatego w niektórych miejscach historia boże się różnić od reszty. Martha jest zwykłą uczennicą gimnazjum. Ma 12 lat i chodzi do szkoły. Jej ojciec zmarł po jej narodzinach a z matką utrzymuje nieprzyjazne kontakty. Ma starszą siostrę oraz dwóch młodszych braci, którzy mieszkają u wujków, którzy mieszkają za granicą miasta, tam gdzie kiedyś mieszkała babcia Marthy. Martha chodzi do szkoły. przez drogę wyboistą i piaszczystą, gdyż ulice oddalone są 2km od domu, a najbliższy sklep jest oddalony 40km od domu. Martha ma też daleko do szkoły, bo aż 5km a nie stać jej rodziny na rower, to musi codziennie wcześnie wstawać by dotrzeć tam na czas. Tego dnia wstała zbyt późno... Usłyszała budzik, spojrzała na niego a tam pisze "7:59". "O cholera, za minutę dzwonek" pomyślała i wybiegła z domu biegnąc do szkoły. Kiedy dotarła na lekcję, usłyszała od pani "MARTHYNO ZNOWU SIĘ SPÓŹNIŁAŚ, -100 PUNKTÓW UJEMNYCH Z ZACHOWANIA" powiedziała. Cała klasa się zaśmiała, a Martha się rozpłakała i pobiegła do domu. Matka się tym nie przejęła i przywitała ją chłodnym "Dzieńdobry". Martha nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko pobiegła do toalety i zamknęła się. Wzięła żyletki ukryte w rolce papieru toaletowego i zaczęła się ćiąć. Wszędzie na jej rękach były krwiste ślady. Za pomocą żyletki zaczęła się dalej ciąć po prawej ręce. Jeszcze przed pocięciem się włączyła sobie w telefonie na słuchawki piosenkę Nightcore Cut. Kiedy się tak cięła przyszła jej matka i zapukała w drzwi. "Córkó, wycisz ten telefon bo ci go zabiorę!" krzyczała. Martha nie posłuchała się mamy i dalej płakała i dalej się cięła. Nagle matka otworzyła drzwi łazienki i zastała tnącą się Marthę? "Córeczko co ty robisz?! Przecież my pracujemy na polu, jak nie będziesz miała silnych rąk to nie poradzisz sobie w życiu!" Krzyczała i zabrała tą żyletkę. i wyszła z łazienki. Martha nadal płacząc weszła do swojego pokoju i włączyła swój komputer. Odpaliła przeglądarkę i zaczęła czytać creepypastę o Jeffie the Killerze. Sama kiedyś chciałaby być taka jak on. Weszła na fb i przeglądając tak fb natknęła się na art Jeffa z Liju robiących zboczone rzeczy. Nie mogąc wytrzymać zdjęła majtki i zaczęła się masturbować. Po skończonej robocie poszła spać. Następnego dnia usłyszała budzik i spojrzała na niego a tam pisze "6:58". "Tym razem się nie spóźnię.". Pomyślała. Poszła do szkoły i zdążyła na pierwszej lekcji. Usiadła w przedostatniej ławce od okna, bo tam siedzi Usagi z Juunjou Romantica. Zamiast słuchać czego pani mówi rysowała na kartce siebie z Jeffem. Nagle stanęła przed nią pani i popukała kredą w ławke. "Droga Martho, co pani tutaj rysuje?" zapytała. "Nic takiego, słucham lekcji" odpowiedziała ze spokojiem. "To w takim razie powiedz mi jak powstaje Chlorowodór Siarczanu cztery?" odpytała. "Eee kiedy chlorowodór doda się do siarczanu pomnożonego przez cztery" improwizowała jedynka odpowiedziała nauczycielka i zabrała jej zeszyt. Martha ze smutkiem wyszła z klasy. Zaczepił ją pewien chłopak. "No i co dziewczynko? Wczoraj ucieka się z lekcji a dzisiaj rysuje się w szkole? Twoja mama jest zbyt wyrozumiała, że jeszcze ani razu cię za to nie ukarała" powiedział "to nie twoja sprawa" odpowiedziała "nie moja? jestem twoim narzeczonym oczywiście że to moja sprawa" odpowiedział "wiesz że ten ślub jest zaaranżowany przez twoich bogatych rodziców ja cię nie kocham!" powiedziała "tak tak napewno żadna mi się nigdy nie oparła i ty też" powiedział. Ona odeszła. Po lekcjach wróciła do domu a pod jej oknem stali chłopaki którzy jej dzisiaj dokuczali. Popatrzyli chwilę na nią i wrócili do szkoły. Ona nie rozumiała o co im chodzi więc weszła na komputer i włączyła Miraculum Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Następnego dnia poszła do szkoły i została wrobiona w morderstwo swojego ojca. Następnego dnia poszła do szkoły i jej dokuczali, bo zabiła swojego ojca. Oczywiście ona tego nie zrobiła lecz nikt jej nie wierzył. Dostała tego dnia duzo punktów ujemnych. Następnego dnia był piątek 6 października. Za tydzień w piątek są jej urodziny ale ona nie była szczęśliwa. Zamiast tego przeklinała tych morderców którzy wrobili ją w zbrodnię doskonałą. Tego dnia były luźniejsze lekcje bo wf. Kiedy się przebierała jedna z jej "przyjaciółek" ściągnęła z niej majtki i zabrała je i dała narzeczonemu. Resztę dnia Martha chodziła w spodniach bez majtek. Nie wiedziała gdzie są więc zaczęła oskarżać jej nauczycielkę od matmy, że to ona je ma. Poszła do niej do pokoju dyrektorskiego i zaczęła się kłócić. "To Pani ma te majtki!" Krzyczała "Jakie majtki?!" odkrzyknęła "Moje majtki!" krzyknęła "Nie mam twoich majtek skąd taki pomysł ci przyszedł do głowy!" krzyczała "TO PANI JE MAM I ZNAJDĘ NA TO DOWODY" wydarła się Martha i wyszła z pokoju. Na przerwie jakiś chłopak ściągnął z niej dżinsy i zaczął to filmować, a jej narzeczony rzucił ją na ławkę i zaczął się dobierać do jej stanika. Martha walnęła mu prawego sierpowego i naga od dołu wybiegła ze szkoły i wbiegła do domu. Matka powiedziała tylko "Tylko się nie zeszmać" i rzuciła w nią patelnią. Martha założyła drugą parę majtek i cały czas myślała "Prawie zostałam zgwałcona". "To był mój najgorszy dzień życia, chętnie bym umarła" pomyślała sobie i poszła spać. Miała sen, że jej narzeczony ją gwałci i odbiera jej błonę dziewiczą wolno i boleśnie. Torturowali ją. Na końcu widziała jakąś twarz w masce która była zakrwawiona. Ta postać trzymała w jednej ręce nóż a w drugiej linijkę. Martha obudziła się cała spocona. Poszła po szklankę wody, gdyż dalej była noc. Szła do łazienki półprzytomna, ale z boku zauważyła jakiś dziwny biały uśmiech. Zdziwiła się i w porę zrobiła unik, gdyż napastnik rzucił w nią szklanką z gorącym alkoholem. Martha półprzytomna zaczęła uciekać. Jej długie czarne włosy nie przeszkadzały jej w ucieczce. Wbiegła do łazienki i chciała wziąść ukrytą żyletkę, ale zapomniała że jej mama ją zabrała. Napastnik za pomocą katany zniszczył drzwi. Ona czekała w kącie toalety na swoją śmierć. Ale w ostatniej chwili wpadła na pomysł. Użyła spłuczki do kibla. Napastnik się zdziwił, a ona wtedy zapaliła światło. Napastnik wyglądał tak jak ona zapamiętała swojego ojca. "Martha?" zdziwił się napastnik "Tata?" zdziwiła się Martha Wbiegli na siebie i wzięli się przytulili. "Gdzieś ty był całe moje życie?" zapytała. "Miałem pewne problemy odpowiedział" "Już nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj" odpowiedziała "Mama już wie?" zapytała przerywając ciszę panującą od paru minut. "Nie mów jej że jestem" powiedział "Też jej nie lubię" powiedziała "Ale nie o to chodzi..." przerwał "?" zdziwiła się. Następnego dnia wstała rano i ojca już nie było w domu. Resztę dnia spędziła na oglądaniu Miraculum, czytaniu Creepypast i oglądaniu różnych anime. Niedziele spędziła podobnie. Następnego dnia był poniedziałek. Tymrazem ona się nie spóźniła do szkoły i cały dzień minął spokojnie, do czasu jak chłopakom znów zachciało się wygłupiać. "Patrz, to nasza niewolnica" powiedział jeden. Ona dalej nie odrywała głowy od zeszytu w którym malowała. Jeden wtedy ją mocno pociągnął za włosy. "Słuchaj kiedy ja mówię!" krzyknął. "Zostaw ją jeden" powiedział jej narzeczony. Jeden wtedy puścił włosy Marthy. On szepnął do niej "W twoje urodziny sprawię ci masę przyjemności". Ona się przestraszyła a oni poszli. Reszta dnia minęła normalnie. Kiedy Martha wróciła do domu zastała mamę grzebiącą w starych zakamarkach domu mówiącą do siebie "Gdzie to jest?". Wyglądała na zestresowaną, to zdziwiło Marthę i to bardzo, jej mama nigdy nie była zestresowana. Zawsze była spokojna. "Czego szukasz?" zapytała Martha. "NIE TWOJA SPRAWA" odkrzyknęła matka na pół domu. Martha zignorowała to i poszła do siebie. Przeglądając internet dostała wiadomość od kogoś na facebooku. "Cześć, przepraszam że zwracam się do ciebie w ten sposób Martho. Uciekaj jak najszybciej, ona wie!". Ona się zdziwiła, nie wiedziała kto to napisał i skąd wie, że ona się nazywa Martha. Po chwili dostała wiadomość o treści "Przepraszam, pomyłka". Zdziwiła się tym, ale to zignorowała. Poszła do sklepu kupić sobie paczkę chipsów. Nie miała pieniędzy bo pochodziła z biednej dzielnicy, ale zarabiała sprzedawając swoje rysunki na allegro. Po drodze zaczepili ją chłopaki bez jej narzeczonego. "Nasz szef zrobił się jakiś miękki" powiedział jeden. Ona się zdziwiła. "Zwykle pozwalał nam gwałcić kobiety, a Ciebie jakoś nie chce pozwolić oraz sam też nie chce tego zrobić, więc my to zrobimy za niego" powiedział najgrubszy z nich zwany Bully. Ona się wystraszyła i chciała uciec, ale za nią stał silny chłopak. Rozebrali ją na środku drogi i sami też się rozebrali. Już prawie straciła błonę dziewiczą, ale nagle jakieś auto przejechało ich. Ona nago uciekła do domu. Matka nie rzuciła żadnego komentarza, gdyż nadal wyglądała na zestresowaną. Martha resztę dnia przeglądała internet i poszła spać. W nocy znowu miała dziwne sny, aczkolwiek widziała światełko w tunelu. Przed obłędem chroniła ją świadomość, że jest jeszcze człowiek, który ją kocha jej ojciec. W nocy znowu się obudziła i poszła po szklankę wody. Po drodze spotkała znowu napastnika z białym uśmieszkiem. Pocałowała go w policzek. "Przykro mi Martho, że nie mogę z tobą zostać na dłużej, ale za chwilę muszę znowu wyjechać" powiedział. Ona go przytuliła i łzy leciały jej po policzku. "Uważaj na siebie i toleruj bardziej swojego narzeczonego" powiedział. Ona się zdziwiła. "Przecież tylko jego rodzice widzą o tym małżeństwie" pomyślała. "Dużo pytań ci pewnie teraz chodzi po głowie, ale poczekaj chwilę, na pewno mi się uda, ale nie mieszaj się do tego, on jest zbyt niebezpieczny" powiedział. Ona się zdziwiła jeszcze bardziej, ale pozostał w uścisku swojego ojca. Rano się obudziła i poszła do szkoły. W szkole nic się nie działo, oprócz tego, że nauczycielka oskarżyła Marthę o morderstwo kilku chłopaków. Ona się tym nie wzruszyła i dalej rysowała swoje fantazje. Tymrazem zastanawiała się o co chodziło jej ojcu i zerkała na swojego narzeczonego od czasu do czasu. On wyglądał tak jak zawsze, czyli jako niewyżyty łobuz. Na przerwie podeszło do niej kilku kaleków, z czego jeden na wózku. "To ty nie dałaś się zgwałcić i przez ciebie auto nas przejechało" powiedział najgrubszy z nich. Ona się wystraszyła, że oni ją pobiją. Gruby rzucił ją na ziemię i zaczął ją rozbierać, ale przybył jej narzeczony. "Hej, zostawice ja, obiecałem jej niezapomniane wrażenia dopiero w jej urodziny" powiedział. Oni ją zostawili i wrócili do szpitala. Ona w głębi duchu podziękowała mu za jego głupotę. Po lekcjach wróciła do domu i reszta dnia minęła jej normalnie. Następnego dnia reszta dnia minęła jej normalnie. Następnego dnia był czwartek, dzień przed jej urodzinami i niezapomnianymi wrazeniami. Nic szczególnego się nie działo, oprócz tego, że w domu jej mama zachowywała się bardzo dziwnie. "Kurwa, jak tego nie znajdę to już koniec!" krzyczała. Martha myślała, że pewnie chodzi o jej prezent, mimo że nigdy nie dostawała prezentów na urodziny. Na komputerze na fb dostała od kolejnego nieznajomego wiadomość o treści "Przepraszam, ale nie wiem czy mi się uda". Myślała, że znowu ktoś się pomylił, ale nie było wiadomości o pomyłce. W nocy znowu ją coś obudziło, jakieś hałasy. Zeszła na dół i zauważyła, że idzie jakieś nienaturalne światło z tajemnego korytarza którego wcześniej tutaj nie było. Martha myślała że to sen, więc zeszła w głąb tego korytarza. To nienaturalne światło dawała pochodnia. Martha schodziła niżej i na samym dole zatrzymała się gdyż usłyszała dziwne odgłosy, jakby ktoś odprawiał egzorcyzmy. Poszła dalej i zauważyła swoją mamę w dziwnych szatach wyciągająca ręce do góry. Na podłodze był narysowany krwawy pentagram. Mama Marthy się obróciła. Martha była cała przestraszona. "Ty głupie ciekawe dziecko, przez Ciebie muszę zacząć od nowa!" powiedziała. Martha była zdziwiona "od nowa?" zapytała. "Tak, będę zmuszona urodzić nowe dziecko w piątek, tak by kiedy kończyła 12 lat był piątek 13! Kolejne czekanie, już zbyt długo czekam! Ale muszę być cierpliwa" krzyknęła. "Zrobić dziecko? Ale ojciec nie żyje" powiedziała Martha, wiedząc, że jej ojciec żyje. "Hahaha, nie potrzebny mi mężczyzna by urodzić dziecko! To ja cię wrobiłam w morderstwo ojca byś została wyrzucona ze szkoły. Wtedy nie zdziwiłabyś się, jakbym cię obudziła o późnej porze, bo byś uznała że trzeba zasiać pole! Ale ty obudziłaś się za wcześnie i przerwałaś mój rytułał. Muszę cię za to zabić!" Krzyknęła i wzięła rzuciłą pochodnie w bezbronną i zdziwioną Marthę. Nagle ktoś z pięści uderzył pochodnię, że ona poleciała w innym kierunku. To był narzeczony Marthy. "Co ty tu robisz?!" ona się zdziwiła. "Jestem tu by cię chronić!" krzyknął. "Zepsułaś cały nasz plan!" Powiedział jej ojciec, który znikąd pojawił się za matką. "Ty żyjesz?!" zdziwiła się matka Marthy. "Nie dość, że żyję, to jeszcze ukradłem ci to" powiedział i pokazał pendrive. "MIAŁAM TO PODŁĄCZYĆ DO PENTAGRAMU!" krzyknęła. Wtedy z pendriva wyleciał demon i zaczął atakować matkę Marthy, której nagle wyszły macki i walczyła z tym demonem. "Dlatego mówiłem o niezapomnianych wrażeniach" powiedział. Nagle matka Marthy udusiła mackami narzeczonego i jej ojca. Martha zemdlała widząc to. Obudziła się w szpitalu i opowiedziała personelowi szpitalnemu całą tą historię. Nikt jej nie uwierzył i zamknęli ją w psychiatryku. Kiedyś cię znajdę mamo... Kategoria:Opowiadania